


Just A Couple Of Boys From Brooklyn III: Frying Eggs On The Sidewalk

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Just A Couple Of Boys From Brooklyn [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, Hot Weather, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot day in Brooklyn means steamy fun for Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Couple Of Boys From Brooklyn III: Frying Eggs On The Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: Any ideas that pop up about the boys in their early days will end up under this umbrella title. Skinny!Steve and Protective!Bucky for the win! ;) The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 29, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 11, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 902  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: This story was written last summer during a heat wave. Maybe it’ll warm some folks up during this cold winter! ;)

  
_“The heat is on,_   
_Scorchin’ hot,_   
_Summer sun,_   
_Burns a lot.”_   


  


**Doris Knight &**   
**The Silver Squires**   
**RCA Records**   
**1939 C.E.**

**July 1939**

Heat shimmered on the pavements of Brooklyn as a late July heat wave hovered over the East Coast. People complained about the relentless weather as clothes stuck to overheated skin and hair looked limp and straggly. Men took to doffing jackets and rolling up their sleeves while women decided against hats and gloves when they went out. Fire hydrants were opened to give children some relief while everyone left their windows open, desperate to catch any breeze. It was a day to fry eggs on the sidewalk.

Tempers grew short as the heat did not let up, heavy and oppressive. Arguments could be heard through the open windows. It was like a pressure cooker waiting for the lid to blow off.

Steve coughed as he lay in his bed, sticking to the sheets. He was grateful that the sheets were clean. He and Bucky split the household chores and they were always careful to keep things ‘up-to-snuff’, as his mother had liked to say.

 _Guess that washtub comes in handy,_ Steve thought with a smile as he smoothed the sheets with a restless hand. He was sprawled out on top of the sheets, wearing just his undershorts. He brushed his bangs back, wondering if he should get a crewcut, at least for the summer.

He listened to the sound of children playing in the street and the occasional car going by as voices drifted from other apartments. Steve wished that he could fall asleep and escape the heat, even if only for a little while.

He let himself drift, his eyes closing, dreaming of the beach at Coney Island. He and Bucky could not afford another trip out there right now.

_A shame. We could eat for free at **Nathan’s Famous.**_

He smiled as he remembered Bucky’s heroics the last time they had visited the amusement park. He had rescued a little girl who had panicked when the Ferris wheel had gotten stuck. Free hot dogs for a year and a story in the papers had been his reward along with thanks from the grateful mother of the child.

His thoughts turned to Bucky and last night in bed. His smile grew bigger as he remembered twisting limbs and questing hands.

Hands touched him as he moved restlessly and a tender voice said, “Your skin’s gleaming, baby.”

Steve opened his eyes and smiled. “Come down here.”

Bucky laughed. He stripped down to his undershorts and joined Steve on top of the sheets. He smelled of sweat and would taste of salt and silk.

“My big, strong stevedore,” said Steve as he traced a finger down Bucky’s chest.

“And I adore my Steve.”

Steve groaned as Bucky laughed again. “Hey, it’s a tough day’s work.”

“I’m almost finished with that portrait commission.”

“Great. Nice of Mr. Colletti to commission it from you.”

“His wife is a good subject.”

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Want to go up on the roof tonight?”

“There might be other people up there.”

“So, we’ll look at the stars and talk and sleep.” At Steve’s disappointed expression, Bucky kissed his nose. “We’ve got all afternoon here, Stevie. Well, late afternoon, anyway.”

“Ah.” Steve rested his hand on Bucky’s hip. “Let’s not waste time, then.”

Bucky smirked and kissed Steve hard, pulling the smaller man close. Steve grasped his lover’s arms as he hooked his leg over Bucky’s. His eyes sparkled as he stroked Bucky’s hip.

“God, it’s so hot,” Steve moaned.

“You mean _you’re_ so hot, kid.”

Steve’s grin was dazzling. He kissed Bucky and ground against him, their cocks rubbing together through the fabric of their boxer shorts. Steve felt his limbs quiver as the friction increased. Mouths and hands skittered over slick flesh as their heartbeats sped up and moans and gasps echoed in the hot, cramped room.

Bucky grabbed Steve's hair as he kissed him fiercely. His hand slid down between their bodies. He touched Steve’s erection through the fabric. He rubbed the shorts as Steve moaned and thrust forward. Bucky deftly pushed the shorts down and Steve kicked them to the floor. His freed cock was taken in hand by Bucky, who began stroking with practiced skill.

“Mmm, Buck, please. Faster,” Steve begged.

Bucky complied, working familiar flesh as he knew what Steve liked. He squeezed and kneaded and stroked as Steve groaned and demanded more as his hand gripped Bucky’s hip tightly. His heart pounded and he felt dizzy, but he clung to Bucky with determination. He swore as he could feel the orgasm rip through him, leaving him weak and breathless. 

Once he was able to catch his breath, ignoring the pain in his lungs, Steve looked up at his companion and rolled his eyes. “Did you just eat the canary, Sylvester?”

“Ha, guess so, Tweety Bird.”

Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s cock through his boxers. He pushed the shorts down, grasping heated flesh, and performed his usual tantalizing as Bucky grunted, the sweat gleaming on his well-muscled skin. A final stroke and his seed spilled over his hand as he gasped.

“Sticky in love,” Steve smirked.

Bucky laughed. “We need a shower.”

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s neck. Sweaty and smelling of sex, they fell asleep to the sounds of children playing in the streets as the heat crackled over Brooklyn.


End file.
